


routines, routines.

by currahees



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one in which brad & nate have a simple morning routine.





	routines, routines.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom so please be kind. as always this work does not reflect the men or their experiences but rather the characters created within fictional works by other creators. no direspect is intended, based off of the hbo mini series.  
find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons.

Brad is the first to wake, as always. The hazy sun slipping through the curtains tells him it’s early in the morning, as does the clock next to his bed. Rolling over he finds himself face to face with Nate. Sleeping, completely unaware and unguarded, Nate. Something about his boyfriend this early in the morning made him weak, the soft movement of his chest and the way his lips were slightly parted. Brad knew those lips better than his own, the way they curved and how they stretched into his goddamn breathtaking smile. He found himself almost breathless just thinking about it.

Sliding out of bed and being careful not to wake Nate, Brad turns the coffee machine on for them. Not even two sips into his first cup his phone starts ringing. Sighing, he answers it with almost immediate regret.

“Brad, listen, man, I had the weirdest dream last night and I gotta tell you that I can never get the image of Captain America naked-.”

“What in God’s name are you doing calling me at the absolute ass crack of dawn, when no normal person is awake?” Brad cuts him off.

“You’re awake though,” Ray interjects and Brad can practically hear him smirking at the other end of the phone. “Anyway, the dream I was telling you about. It’s Captain America-.”

Brad rolls his eyes, something he finds himself doing whenever he’s talking to Ray, “I do not want to hear about this dream and I’m not even surprised your whiskey tango, fucked up, dumping site of a brain came up with something that involved Captain America naked.”

Ray pauses for a second, “you’re imagining him naked too, aren’t you? Shame on you Brad, you’re in a committed relationship, this is unacceptable-.”

He can hear his friends laugh, “bye, Ray.” Brad hangs up, already feeling a headache forming from their short conversation. Ray really needed a hobby or anything to stop him from calling Brad every time something vaguely interesting happened.

“I’m so glad Ray didn’t finish telling you his dream.”

Brad turns around and finds Nate stood at the doorway, smiling softly at him. He was wearing one of Brads shirts, his hair messy and his face stretched out into  _that _ smile.

“Me too, I really can’t deal with him this early in the morning,” Brad agrees, walking over to kiss him. It’s a short kiss, but Brad finds himself lost in Nate anyway.

Nate pulls away, “you taste like coffee,” he mumbles.

Brad laughs, “I got one sip in before he called me.”

Nate, knowing exactly what Ray was like, nods and grins before finding himself a mug. Their morning routine is full of tired eyes and smiles as they maneuver around each other in the small kitchen. Brad making himself waffles and Nate making toast for himself. Sitting down at their table they somehow shoved into the corner of the room they exchange a few words although breakfast in their house is usually a more quiet ordeal.

“I was thinking,” Brad begins.

“Well that’s never good,” Nate teases, smiling around his cup of coffee.

Brad scowls and carries on, ignoring Nate’s laugh. “I was thinking, we should take Ray up on that offer.”

Nate sets his cup down, “you really want to spend a whole weekend locked away with Ray and Walt in the middle of nowhere? They’re still in their fucking-like-rabbits stage and it’s been over a year!”

“I know, but it’ll be fun. You know you miss them, even if they are the biggest dumbass fuckers I know,” Brad reasons. He knew he had Nate convinced as soon as he smiled at him, Nate missed his boys and Brad didn’t really have to try that hard.

“Fine, but you better make sure it’s a cabin with seperate rooms, I don’t need a repeat of 2008,” Nate sighs.

Brad laughs, remembering the incident as if it was yesterday. After moving back stateside Ray and Brad had got a cheap apartment together before him and Nate made if official. Nate had woken up after spending the night only to find Ray and Walt practically doing it on the kitchen floor, he says he’s still scarred by it.

“I’ll make sure we have our own room, don’t worry,” Brad reassures his boyfriend, standing up to put his dishes in the sink.

Thankfully it was a Saturday morning, there was no usual rush as they both struggled out of the door on time. They could spend the entire day doing whatever they wanted. Which meant Nate was going to go for a run and probably drag Brad along with him, not that he minded.

Almost as if on que, Nate announces that he’s going to change into his running gear.

“You comin’?” He calls from the bedroom and Brad smiles to himself.

The small life they had carved for themselves since coming home sometimes took him by surprise with its simplicity and happiness.

“Right behind you,” he calls back, following him to their bedroom to get changed and start their day, a smile etched onto his face.


End file.
